


Yume No Hoshi (A Dream Of Stars)

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Cloud Strife, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Porn, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Top Zack Fair, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, cloud and zack have birthday sex, cloud strife is a virgin, handjob, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Cloud wants to surprise Zack with a birthday party, just the two of them. But why? What is this feeling in the pit of his stomach? Could there be something more?
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Yume No Hoshi (A Dream Of Stars)

Cloud stood back and admired his handiwork. The paper cut-out banner that he’d clumsily strung together with twine was now successfully hung up on Zack’s Shinra-issued apartment wall. It had taken several attempts of taping, retaping, trying to get the adhesive to stick to the textured wall. 

“Finally,” Cloud sighed. 

He looked around Zack’s studio. When he’d entered earlier, the place had been a pigsty smelling of rank sweaty feet, a sink full of hair trimmings from God-knows-what parts of his body, dirty dishes stacked carelessly in the sink. Cloud made several trips to and from the laundromat to wash his sheets and socks. That also gave him time to pick up cleaning supplies and go to the grocery store. He’d scrubbed Zack’s sinks and shower sparkling clean until his arms were sore. Cloud wondered if Zack would even recognize it. 

Cloud glance at the clock on Zack’s stove. 8:00 PM. The beef stew, a favorite of Zack’s, bubbled vigorously on the stove as mashed potatoes and bread kept warm in the oven. He’d be home soon. Cloud turned the gas down to keep the stew from burning. Then, he heard a click of the lock at the door. 

Cloud tossed the dish towel he’d had draped over his shoulder onto the counter and rushed to the dimmer switch. Turning the lights down, he crouched in wait. 

“I’m home,” Zack murmured. Cloud hear the clank of his boots as he dropped them to the floor. “Why do I bother saying that every time? You live alone, dummy.” 

Cloud flicked on the lights and jumped out from position, popping a cracker full of confetti.

“Aah!” Zack punched at the air tactfully, seeming to grab for a weapon at the same time. Upon seeing Cloud, he pressed a hand to his chest and collapsed against the apartment wall. “Good God, Cloud. I would’ve shot you.” 

“Happy birthday, I guess.” Cloud said flatly.

Zack recovered, his expression softening at Cloud’s greeting.

“Y-you’re here for my birthday? I-I barely remembered it myself.” He then sniffed, his head looking left and right for what his nose detected. 

“Wait...now, wait a minute,” a smile cracked on his face as he shook off his other boot. “I smell meat and potatoes!” 

“Look around,” Cloud gestured, a small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

There was a small candle lit at Zack’s dining table, his bed made, his clothes folded, and the floor swept of all debris. Cool night air blew gently through an open window.

“No, no, no,” Zack said with an incredulous laugh. “This isn’t my place. No way.” 

“It better be your place. I wouldn’t ever scrub a toilet that filthy for another SOLDIER. Do you even know how to aim when you piss?” 

“Awww, Cloudy,” Zack grabbed him in a headlock and nuzzled him with his cheeks. “You didn’t have to do all that! The place looks amazing!” He gasped softly. “Oh my God! You even got me a whittle birthday banner and everythingggg.” 

Cloud grimaced at first, resisting, but then resigned, powerless to Zack’s affection. His embrace felt warm. Whether he’d admit it or not, this was exactly the reaction Cloud had wanted from him. 

“Are you hungry?” Cloud suggested.

“How could I not be! I was expecting to come home to some microwave instant yakisoba. This is,” Zack grinned, wafting the scent of the stew towards his face with his hand, “This is some next level shit, Cloud.” 

Cloud dished them up the food and as they sat eating at the small dining table, Zack told him about his day.

“It’s been tough lately,” Zack confessed with a crank of his shoulder. “I come home most nights super sore. I dunno, I just feel like…. this like maybe isn’t exactly what I was expecting...when they promoted me.” 

Cloud felt a dark-cast of jealousy shadow his emotion. It wasn’t fair that he felt this way, knowing Zack was the more experienced, the more talented of the two. He had done everything to deserve First Class SOLDIER. Still, Cloud couldn’t help but feel envious of Zack’s influence. He’d do anything to be in his position right now.

“I thought it’s what you wanted,” Cloud said, his eyes downcast, blowing on his stew before taking a bite. Zack looked upon Cloud with a soft gaze. 

“I did too,” Zack confessed, his voice uncharacteristically grim. 

If he’d been on his own, Zack wouldn’t have had a problem with this promotion. Going home to an empty apartment day in and day out wouldn’t be so bad if he just had work to attend to. 

But now...now he had him. 

The irony of it was, now that he got exactly what he’d wanted, a chasm was growing between them. Cloud was getting further away. They hadn’t been able to spend as much time together in the gym or going out for coffee or hitting up the bars at night like they’d done before. He’d been so caught up in training that those things seemed to take second place to their relationship. And speaking of...what even...was their relationship? Did Cloud miss him too? He must...considering the state of his place. Cloud had obviously taken the day off to do all this.

“Hey…” Zack smirked. 

“Yeah?” Cloud looked up at him, his blue eyes soft with candlelight. 

Zack felt his heart in his throat at meeting his gaze.  _ What the hell,  _ Zack swallowed,  _ it's not like he’s a cute girl or anything... _

“U-uh,” he cleared his throat, “I just wanted to tell you that dinner is like really good. Like it’s dynamite.” 

Cloud broke open a roll and dipped it in the last of his broth.

“Thanks. It was my mom’s recipe.”

“I gotta try to thank her firsthand sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Cloud practically whispered, blushing slightly.

“What’s that now?” Zack said, not quite hearing him. 

Something about the way Cloud looked down stirred up something sinful deep in Zack’s core. Cloud’s lips looked  _ soft _ . His hands went clammy at the intrusive thought of them touching his somewhere dark and secret. 

“I said, I’d like that. I’d like to take you to my hometown sometime. I think you’d probably enjoy it. There’s some good hiking and you can see all the stars at night.”

Zack tried to compose himself by thinking about nature...rocks...yeah, rocks.

“Surprised to hear you saying good things about it considering what you’ve told me about it before,” Zack jeered. “That there was a reason you came out to be a SOLDIER in the first place.” 

“Well, I think I could tolerate it if you came along. Mom always thought I was going to die a lone wolf. I don’t think I’d be able to show my face if I didn’t come back with someone on my arm. ” 

Zack had trouble finding his next words. They seemed to be caught up in his throat along with the mashed potatoes he’d just swallowed. 

_ Huh?  _

“H-hey, what’s that supposed to-” before he could finish the question, Cloud was standing up to rinse his plate in the sink. 

“All done?” Cloud picked up Zack’s dishes and rinsed them as he’d done with his own. “Hope you saved room for this.” And did he, did he just  _ wink _ ?

Zack could feel it. 

Cloud was  _ flirting.  _

With  _ him _ . 

He opened Zack’s fridge and pulled out a large white cake with fruit on top. He stuck a candle in the center of the cake and with the flick of a match’s ignition, lit it. 

He set the cake down in front of Zack and stood behind him in wait.

“What, no birthday song?” Zack whined and gave Cloud a puppy-dog pout. 

“I am  _ not  _ singing,” Cloud said firmly.

“I meant it’s  _ my _ birthday, shouldn’t I get what I want?” 

Cloud sighed.

“Fine…” He cleared his throat. He then proceeded to sing rushedly, a bit off-key, stuttering at Zack’s name as it came up. “Who came up with that song anyway? It’s so awkward,” Cloud said, his body hot with embarrassment. “Well, hurry up, don’t make it any worse with silence. Blow out the candle.”

Zack inhaled noisily, then blew it out with a swift breath. The house smelled briefly of candle smoke as it extinguished. 

Cloud then removed the candle from the cake, tossing it in the kitchen bin. He grabbed a knife out of Zack’s silverware drawer with a clatter and then began cutting the cake in front of him. 

“Say, Cloud,” Zack said. Cloud felt his heart racing at how close and deep Zack’s voice was. He played off his anxiety and released a slice of cake, sliding it onto a paper plate. 

“Do you wanna know what I wished for?”

Cloud waited for a dad joke, a jest, something that Zack Fair would definitely say after a question like that. But it never came. Zack’s eyes were low and glossy with an unusual gravity. Cloud wondered what more this man could possibly want, now that he’d achieved his ultimate dream. How could there be more?

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Zack looked up at him, his characteristic grin returning.

“I wished to spend more time with you.” Zack stuck his fork into the cake. “Isn’t that selfish of me?”

Cloud caught his breath, dropping the second piece of cake onto the table with a plop. 

“Shit. Uh, I’ll, I’ll clean that up,” he turned to go grab a dishcloth. As he retreated, Zack grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Don’t you think it’s selfish?” Zack laughed, a tinge of pain in his voice. “I’ve gotten all I’ve wanted and I still want more. Typical jackass move, right?”

Cloud felt Zack’s grasp around his wrist, warm and sure.  _ No _ , he thought,  _ it's not selfish at all to not want to be lonely.  _

“Hey, don’t say that,” Cloud whispered, “Don’t call yourself that.” Before he even knew what he was really doing, Cloud had wrapped his arms tightly around Zack’s shoulders. He could feel Zack stiffen beneath him and Cloud worried that he was going too far. 

“T-there are people who look up to you and it would be pretty disheartening for them to hear you talk like this. So-so don’t say things like that, okay?” 

“Cloud…” Zack breathed, turning his face towards his. Cloud swallowed nervously at Zack so close, close enough he felt his breath on his lips. 

“Cloud, can I kiss you?” 

Cloud inhaled sharply, his face filling with blood and heat. 

“K-kiss me?” Cloud murmured nervously.

“Shit, did I misread this?” Zack winced. 

“N-no, I. I think I’d like that,” Cloud swallowed.  _ What the hell was he saying? Was he dreaming? Was this what he’d been feeling for Zack after all this time?  _ “But like, will you get in trouble or anything? I-I don’t want to be the reason you lose your rank or-or someth-.” 

Zack met Cloud’s lips with his, cutting off the last of Cloud’s words, soft and warm. Cloud drew back slightly, just in shock of the new sensation and the surprise that someone was actually kissing him. And of all people it was the man he most looked up to.

“Hell if I care,” Zack said, taking Cloud’s chin between his fingers. 

He kissed him there, in the light of the candle Cloud had lit just for him, just to make him smile. His lips moved over Cloud’s as Cloud went slack, pressing up against Zack’s body. Cloud hummed as Zack’s kiss lit a fire inside him that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to contain. His body felt hot and pressured...especially...down there... 

“Mmm, that’s better,” Zack assured as he laced his fingers through Cloud’s blonde hair. “You can just relax. Here, let’s move to the bed.” 

Cloud lay down on Zack’s bed as Zack switched the light off. His heart was pounding uncontrollably and he felt flush at the thought of what might be coming. The room was dim with the exception of the moonlight outside casting a blue glow to the room. 

“These sheets smell so nice,” Zack commented, rolling over next to Cloud with a grunt and then brushing his cheek softly with his thumb. He kissed him again on the lips firmly.

“W-what do you want to do?” Cloud commented shyly. He wouldn’t dare admit to Zack how inexperienced he was sexually. Zack had probably slept with a bunch of people, people better at stuff like this than him. 

“Have you ever given a blowjob before?”

“N-no,” Cloud admitted embarrassedly.

“Would you want to?” 

“I-I don’t know if I’d be good at it,” Cloud swallowed. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like it’s a performance or anything. I won’t judge you.” 

Cloud felt aroused at the thought of Zack’s noises of pleasure at his doing. The feeling of his skin...what would he sound like when he came? He wanted to hear it. 

“Okay,” Cloud whispered. 

Zack unbuckled his pants and stripped his shirt off. Cloud felt his body go hot at the sight of his naked body, cascaded in moonlight, undulating ripples of muscle. He felt so unsure of himself right now, but he couldn’t help but want to know every part of this man. His body looked  _ so  _ good. 

“Can you undress too?” Zack said. Cloud could see the rise and fall of his breathing quicken. Amazingly, he was just as aroused as he was. 

Cloud nodded and then began removing his shirt.

“Here let me help,” Zack offered with a smile, removing Cloud’s shirt for him. He then moved to the button of Cloud’s pants, unzipping the zipper. Cloud went rigid at the feeling of Zack’s fingers near his cock. For some reason, how hard he was was embarrassing. 

“S-sorry,” he stuttered. 

“Why?” Zack whispered, taking Cloud’s hand in his. “I’m just as hard. Here, do you want to feel?” 

Cloud held his breath as Zack guided his fingers to graze the velvet skin of Zack’s cock. It felt  _ amazing _ . The feeling of it sent ripples of electric arousal through Cloud’s nervous system. 

“Haah,” Zack breathed, laughing slightly. “Can you tell it’s been a while?” 

“Do I just?” Cloud freed Zack’s cock from the confines of his jeans and then held it in his hand. Zack could barely contain himself at the coy look on Cloud’s angelic face. He  _ needed _ to feel his mouth around him. 

“Yeah, yeah, like that,” Zack whispered, smiling. He put one of his hands behind his head, reading himself. “Now just, you know, you just s-suck on it.” The crass nature of the word felt so out of place, but there was no getting around it. 

Cloud took Zack into his mouth, being careful not to graze him with his teeth, pressing his tongue up against his skin. 

“Oooh, shit. Yeah, hah, yeah like that,” Zack smiled, his forearm now covering his eyes. 

Cloud came up, his breath hot and stimulating against him. 

“That was okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, keep going,” Zack said strainedly. 

Cloud obeyed and with more confidence, wrapped his lips around Zack and began sucking, hums of pleasure escaping through his nostrils. Zack inhaled sharply at the incredible feeling. 

“Haah,” he breathed out as he heard the messy, wet noises of Cloud bobbing up and down on him in eagerness. “Hey, can you look up at me?”

Cloud attempted without stopping, his eyes illuminated by moonlight looking upwards. The recess of Cloud’s throat was so fucking warm, and his tongue, God, his tongue. Cloud licked at his head, the saliva thick, lubricating. He was trying so hard to please him, doing all he thought would feel good to another man. 

“That’s it,” Zack wrapped a hand around Cloud’s head, Cloud letting his mouth go slack for Zack to enjoy as he deepthroated. Zack huffed and lost himself to pleasure, thrusting in a way that felt almost primal. Cloud coughed suddenly as Zack’s cock hit a gag reflex.

Zack paused, regaining a bit of the reality of the situation.

“Oh shit, sorry. I’ll pull out a little.”

“No,” Cloud asserted, his mouth wet as he wiped it with the back of his hand. “It’s fine. You can keep going.” 

“You sure?” Zack said suspiciously.

Then Cloud gave him a look that caused his cock to twitch. It was an intensely lustful look, one that was unrestrained and needy. 

“I want to,” Cloud stressed. He then moved over Zack’s cock again, kissing it, swirling his tongue around its thick head playfully. 

“Is that so? God, that’s so hot,” Zack smirked, then gasped as Cloud tugged his hips so that his cock drove deeper into the warm, wetness of his throat. Cloud was breathing excitedly as he came up for breath between Zack’s thrusts. 

“Aah, ah-Cloud, wait, wait stop, I’m gonna cum.” 

He inhaled sharply as he withdrew and cupped his head. 

“Uhnn, ah, aaah,” Zack hissed as cum erupted from him and into his hand. His body convulsed with pleasure as his toes curled. He then relaxed completely onto the bed with a creak, spent from his orgasm. 

“Haaaah, holy shit, that felt amazing,” he whispered, taking Cloud’s hand and pressing it to his lips. Cloud returned his dazed look with a soft smile. “Here lemme go clean up.” 

\--

In the bathroom as Zack washed his hands, Cloud looked on. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that. His throat was kind of sore and he wondered if his voice would be hoarse the next morning. He’d have to play it off as a cold or something. Zack looked so beautiful in his afterglow, stunning, like a god. 

“Don’t go thinking I’m gonna blue balls you now,” Zack looked over impishly. “Get in the shower and turn it on.” 

“I’m fine,” Cloud attempted to deflect, raising up his hands. “It’s your birthday.”

Zack approached him and slipped a hand down Cloud’s pants, now grazing his hand over his pubic hair and brushing his fingers against Cloud’s cock. 

“Yeah and you know what else I’m wishing for right now? To see that pretty little mouth of yours part open as you cum for me this time.” Zack bit at Cloud’s neck, up and down, his tongue and teeth grazing against Cloud’s skin. Cloud practically melted in his arms. 

Zack turned on the shower and warm water began flowing out of the showerhead. 

“Get in,” Zack said. 

  
Cloud removed his clothing fully, lacing his legs through his pants. His cock sprung free and Zack eyed it over lewdly. The act of getting into the shower felt odd and out of place, a routine gesture of daily life that usually wasn’t in the context of sexuality. But Cloud remembered. The times he’d tried it in the shower with nobody else around. The way the water felt over his skin. The slippery feeling of the soap. The way he’d explored his body. It was all for this moment, for someone he trusted to experience that with him. To give a private part of himself up to someone else. 

Zack climbed in with him and began touching him almost immediately. He ran his hands over Cloud’s back, caressed his abdominals, wrapped his arms tightly around him as he nuzzled against his shoulder. 

“You’re so cute, you know that right?” Zack breathed into Cloud’s ear as he dispensed body wash into his hand and then lathered it against Cloud’s cock. “You had me so hard.”   
  


Cloud whimpered at Zack’s stroking, his knees weak. He braced himself against the shower wall, his hands slipping against the wet tile. He was so close to cumming. It was a lot quicker than Zack. He wanted so badly to last longer for him. But it  _ hurt _ how good it felt.

“Hah,” Cloud huffed. “Zack…” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“I-I’m close...Hah, I’m close, ngh.” 

“It’s okay, just let it out. I’ve got you. I wanna hear you, come on.” 

Cloud let the ripples of pleasure break over him as Zack stroked, now fully and slowly, insanely pleasurable, and he huffed as he got closer, closer…

“Agh, aaa, shhhit-” Cloud moaned, his eyes pressed closed as his body shuddered and he released. Zack held him close to his body, their naked, wet skin pressed up against one another. 

Zack kissed Cloud on the top of the head after he seemed to have come down from his orgasm. 

“You sounded so good,” he whispered. “I loved hearing you.”

He turned off the tap with a squeak and pulled the towel off the towel rack, drying off Cloud’s body first, then his own. Cloud looked up groggily at Zack with a slight smile on his face. He yawned. 

“Sleepy now?” Zack said, kissing Cloud again on the forehead and wrapping his arm around him. 

Cloud nodded. 

“Let’s get to bed,” Zack said, guiding him back to his bed where they both collapsed, lying naked next to each other. 

Cloud covered his face with both his hands.

“Hey, c’mon, what’s with this?” Zack laughed. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” Cloud whined.

“I can,” Zack said, pulling Cloud closer to him. “You’re amazing after all. You gave me every part of my birthday wish, and more. I meant what I said, Cloud.” 

Cloud peeked his eyes through his fingers. 

“I want to spend my time loving you. Every night, just like this. Talking, and eating, and having sex and whispering to each other in the dark. You helped me realize that, Cloud….It’s,” Zack yawned noisily, “It’s my new dream.” 

Cloud lay in stunned silence with only the sound of crickets outside beyond Zack’s window. He reached out for Zack’s hand. To not ever be lonely again. To have someone like Zack at his side...forever...could he even allow himself to imagine it?

“I-I think it’s mine too,” Cloud whispered. But his words were only answered by the loud snort of Zack beginning to snore. Cloud pressed his lips together in a simultaneous amusement and annoyance. Quietly, in the dark, pressed up against his lover’s body, he laughed to himself. 

“Idiot,” he said, entwining his hands with Zack’s before drifting off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
